Danny/Games played
Games played Game Grumps * Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! * Super Mario Bros. 2 * The Karate Kid * Mega Man 2 * Jackal * The Three Stooges * The Legend of Zelda * Karnov * Mickey Mousecapade * Journey to Silius * Skate or Die 2: The Search for Double Trouble * Totally Rad * Out of This World * Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool * Cool Spot * Super Mario Sunshine * Kirby's Epic Yarn * Home Alone * Dennis the Menace * Kendo Rage * Super Castlevania IV * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * Skyblazer * Charlie Murder * Flashback * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Disney's Pinocchio * Chuck Rock * Alfred Chicken * Strider * Contra * Radical Rex * Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage * Secret of Mana * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Kid Icarus * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Batman * Phantom Fighter * Goosebumps HorrorLand * Castlevania: Dracula X * Maniac Mansion * The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD * The Amazing Frog? * Super Mario World * Endless Ocean * Super Metroid * Myth Makers: Trixie in Toyland * Ninjabread Man * Elf Bowling 1 & 2 * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories * Go Vacation * Hello Kitty Seasons * B.O.B. * D-Force * Spanky's Quest * Katamari Damacy * Adventures of Tom Sawyer * Night Trap * Pokémon FireRed Version * Battle Chess * The 3-D Battles of WorldRunner * Punch-Out!! * Shadow of the Colossus * Lizzie McGuire 3: Homecoming Havoc * Parodius! From Myth to Laughter * Sparkster * Super Mario Bros. * The Goonies II * Gun.Smoke * Super C * Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey * Gauntlet II * The Daring Game for Girls * Build-A-Bear Workshop: A Friend Fur All Seasons * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 * DuckTales * Kabuki Quantum Fighter * Mega Man 3 * Shadow the Hedgehog * V.I.P. * Play with the Teletubbies * Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 * Rygar * Heart of Darkness * Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back * Metal Storm * DecapAttack * ToeJam & Earl * Shovel Knight * Contra Force * 1001 Spikes * Transformers: Mystery of Convoy * Hannah Montana: The Movie * Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts * Super Mario 3D World * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest * Power Blade * P.T. * Trauma Center: Second Opinion * Mega Man 6 * Godzilla: Monster of Monsters! * Kung Fu * Castlevania 64 * Little Samson * The Goonies * The Dog Island * Battle Kid: Fortress of Peril * Hell's Kitchen * Beavis and Butt-Head * Dragon's Lair * Dragon Tales: Dragon Seek * Luigi's Mansion * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Werewolf: The Last Warrior * Alien 3 * Silent Hill: Play Novel * Gubble * Super Adventure Island * Castle of Dragon * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric * Lester the Unlikely * Platoon * Domino Rally * Deal or No Deal * Dick Tracy * Lethal Weapon * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * We Love Katamari * Captain Novolin * X-Kaliber 2097 * Wolfchild * Ninja Kid * Silent Hill 4: The Room * Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town! * We Wish You A Merry Christmas * WWE WrestleMania X8 * Coldstone Creamery: Scoop It Up * Snow Bros. * RoboCop * BurgerTime * Yo! Noid * King's Knight * Alien Hominid * Mappy-Land * Gradius V * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * StarTropics * Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun * Super Mario 64 * Adventures of Yogi Bear * Super Bonk * Barbie as the Island Princess * Endless Ocean: Blue World * Ninja Gaiden * Bloodborne * Jelly Belly: Ballistic Beans * Busy Scissors * Wall Street Kid * The Munchables * Sesame Street Countdown * The Bachelor: The Videogame * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse * X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse * Mario is Missing! * Super Mario Galaxy * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut * Pac-In-Time * Friday the 13th * Puppy Luv * Super Mario Maker * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * Indivisible * Deadly Creatures * Dead Rising * Cursed Mountain * I Spy Spooky Mansion * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Outlaw Golf: 9 Holes of X-Mas * Nancy Drew: The White Wolf of Icicle Creek * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * Batman Returns * Daze Before Christmas * Portal 2 * Millionaire * Jackie Chan Stuntmaster * Super Troll Islands * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Petz Horse Club * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Dark Souls III * SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * Doom * Dead Rising 2 * Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Fortune * Ivy The Kiwi? * Cocoto Fishing Master * Godzilla * Mad Dog McCree Gunslinger Pack * Sonic and the Black Knight * Devil's Third * Skitchin' * Katamari Forever * Rosco McQueen: Firefighter Extreme * Inside * Gal*Gun: Double Peace * Rayman Legends * Deadly Premonition * Sega Classics Collection * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon * Castlevania Chronicles * Resident Evil: Origins Collection * The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang * The Lawnmower Man * Sküljagger: Revolt of the Westicans * Nightmare Busters Game Grumps VS * Hollywood Squares * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit * Pac-Attack * Super Tennis * Gundam: Battle Assault 2 * Saturday Night Slam Masters * Wheel of Fortune: Junior Edition * Bubble Bobble * Family Feud: Decades * 3D Ballz * Wheel of Fortune * You Don't Know Jack: Mock 2 * Ribbit King * Biker Mice from Mars * Family Feud * The $1,000,000 Pyramid * Jeopardy! * Battle Chess * Sheep * Kirby's Dream Course * Mario Party 8 * The Price is Right: Decades * Press Your Luck * Mario Golf * Slalom * Disney Think Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown * Cooking Mama Cook Off * No Brakes Valet * Bombball * Tecmo Bowl * WWF WrestleMania Challenge * Survivor * Dokapon Kingdom * Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure * Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? Game Time * Jordan vs. Bird: One on One * Mario Sports Mix * Hollywood Squares * Boom Blox: Bash Party * Minute to Win It * Namco Museum Megamix * Ultimate Board Game Collection * Monopoly * Pong: The Next Level * Q*bert 3 * Rumble Roses * Smarty Pants * Wild Snake * Tetris Attack * Yoshi's Cookie * M&M's Beach Party * Action Girlz Racing * SNK Arcade Classics Vol. 1 * California Games * Ice Hockey * Jelly Belly: Ballistic Beans * MTV: Remote Control * ChuChu Rocket! * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour * Bishi Bashi Special * Mario Party 10 * Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi * Millionaire * Imagine Party Babyz * Grump's Dream Course * Intellivision Lives! Guest Grumps * MadWorld * Game of Thrones & Mario Kart 64 * Wheel of Fortune * Star Wars Battlefront * Mortal Kombat Trilogy Steam Train * Hotline Miami * Castle Crashers * Space Quest IV: Roger Wilco and The Time Rippers * Civilization V: Brave New World * FTL: Faster Than Light * Shrek Forever After * Jamestown: Legend of the Lost Colony * No Time to Explain * Trine 2 * The Stanley Parable * Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth * The Binding of Isaac * Haunt the House: Terrortown * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Oregon Trail * World of Warplanes * King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder! * Barbie Dreamhouse Party * Fable: The Lost Chapters * Cave Story * Default Dan * My Boyfriend 2 * Electronic Super Joy * Spore * Goat Simulator * Life Goes On * Guns of Icarus Online * They Breathe * A Story About My Uncle * DreadOut * The Graveyard * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure Turbo * The Stomping Land * BattleBlock Theater * King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow * OlliOlli * My Ex-Boyfriend the Space Tyrant * Sakura Spirit * Only If * Secret of the Magic Crystals * Cliffhorse * Peggle Nights * Organ Trail * Lemmings * Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! * King's Quest * Dr. Langeskov, The Tiger, and The Terribly Cursed Emerald: A Whirlwind Heist * Bratz: Forever Diamondz * Pinstripe Steam Rolled * Quake III Arena * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive * Worms Armageddon * Rayman Legends * Duck Game Grumpcade * BurgerTime * Spider-Man 3 * Catwoman * Detective Barbie: The Mystery Cruise Table Flip * Cards Against Humanity * Dixit * One Night Ultimate Werewolf * Poker * Funny Bunny * Survive * Poo Guild Grumps * World of Warcraft